Never Too Far
by Jhoeydagger
Summary: Does distance always matter? Can you live a life far away from home? Can the minds rule more than the heart?


This is the 2nd fic I wrote. It is a song fic from Mariah Carey (Never too far). When I heard the song it kinda reminded me of the situation of Van and Hitomi so I wrote it down. The characters here are not mine obviously I'm just borrowing then *I'll give them back latter*. I have written it only in one night because it just came streaming in my mind.  
Enjoy reading and also singing!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* You're with me   
till the bitter end  
What we had transcends   
This experience *  
  
She stood there staring in the window…staring at the moon remembering things. She never felt more alone like this before, never felt so empty…so out of place. She stood there not caring for the wind that's so cold it made her lips a little trembled. She stood there without realizing the frigid drops of water falling in her face. As the rain slowly falls outside…tears falls inside.   
  
"Van…"  
  
How can she forget? How can she not remember? Things that happened so fast in the past. How can she let go after the brief feeling of his chest against her when they parted still feels warm? After that, how can she…how can she live without thinking of him…  
  
* Too painful to   
Talk about   
So I'll hold it in *  
  
She heard a knocked on her door slowly she turned and asked.  
  
"Who is it?'" feeling cold. She slowly closed her window taking a glimpse in the moon.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked again opening her door.  
  
"Yukari. What are you doing here?" she asked fully opening the door and letting her friend in.  
  
"I'm worried." She stared at her puzzled.  
  
"Worried about what?"  
  
"Hitomi…it's been five months since you got back and you still didn't told us what really happed." They are both sitting in the end of the bed as Yukari pulled her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you Hitomi. And you know that. I don't want to see you lonely. You're my very best friend remember." Yukari stared at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not lonely Yukari."   
  
"You never lied to me before." She said standing up in front of Hitomi.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it…its okay with me. Just remember one thing Hitomi. I'll always listen, whatever it is…I'll always listen." Hitomi smiled standing up and hugging Yukari.  
  
"I'll tell you soon…I promise."  
  
"I'll wait…I'll always wait…don't you ever forget that."  
  
  
After Yukari left she sat in the middle of her bed thinking of Yukari. *She's really worried…but I just can't…I just can't* Tears started forming in the edges of her eyes again.  
  
"No! I won't cry…I won't cry this time…I wont…" she buried her head in the pillow feeling the burning pain inside her chest as she keep it inside.  
  
* Till my heart can mend   
And be brave enough to love again *  
  
She got up early in the morning. Preparing in going to the tracking field for their practice. Armed with her bag and water in hand she left the house running. As she waited for the train a hand came from behind rest in her shoulder. She looked back and   
saw a guy with long brown hair.  
  
"Amano?"  
  
"Good morning…"  
  
"Good morning…"  
  
"So what's up?" he asked as they step inside the train sitting at the empty bench at the right side.  
  
"Nothing really." She said looking up at him.  
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Well…Yukari called me last night." Hitomi stared at him.  
  
"What did she said?" she looked away afraid of what Yukari have said.  
  
"She's worried."  
  
"About what?" She could almost hear him say 'you'.  
  
"Not what but who."   
  
"If it's about me you don't…"   
  
"I know you're alright…" he cut her of.  
  
"She's worried that's why I'm here. She cares and I do too. Hitomi, when you disappeared I don't know what to do! I'm so damn worried about what happen to you but seeing you back made me ease. But now, seeing you lonely makes worried all over again…"  
  
"Amano. You don't have to worry also Yukari…I just want to have some time to think."  
  
"About what Hitomi?" He asked as they step out of the train.  
  
"About my feelings…" he looked at her.  
  
"Hitomi if it's about…"   
  
"No…It's not about you Amano not at all."  
  
  
* A place in time   
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind   
In the memories there is solace *  
  
As she readied herself to run she slowly remembers the first time they met, the first time she saved his life. This is the place she first met the guy she'll never forget and this is the place she'll always cherished in her mind. As she heard the signal go she ran as fast as she could. Breathing hard, hearing her hearth pounding she recall every single moments that happened in that place…making her feel fear, sadness and also happiness at the same time but most importantly she felt love…   
  
* Never too far away   
I won't let time erase   
One bit of yesterday *  
  
She goes home feeling peace for a while. Running makes her feel good every time. She was on her room, walking towards her desk putting her bag on top and unzipping it. She took a cloth carefully and taking the bag away. She slowly placed the cloth in front of her opening it. She carefully touched the single feather that lies in it.  
  
"Van…will we ever see each other again?"   
  
"Will I ever be with you?"  
  
A stream of light came from the window toward the feather making in glow. She stared in amazement.  
  
"I wont forget Van…I will never forget."   
  
  
* Cause I have learned that   
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be   
I'll keep you close to me   
When I remember *  
  
  
The phone rings as she was touching the feather. She pulled the handle.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hitomi?" a voice said.  
  
"It's Amano."  
  
"Is there any thing wrong?" she asked still looking at the feather.  
  
"I was just…I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" she was tensed as she listened to him.  
  
"Do you want to go out on Saturday that is if you have nothing important to do." She stared outside, cant believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Hitomi? Are you still there?"  
  
"Y-yes…"  
  
"So…do you want to go out with me?" She slowly stared at the feather.  
  
"I cant…I'm sorry Amano…I just cant…"   
  
"I see…well maybe someday we could go out…with Yukari."  
  
"Yes maybe someday." She smiled looking at the feather.  
  
  
* A place in time   
Still belongs to us   
Stays preserved in my mind   
In the memories there is solace *  
  
As she closed her eyes wanting to sleep early she realized that Van had already occupied most part of her mind especially her heart. She thought of his beautiful brown eyes, his silky black hair and his strong arms and legs.  
  
"Your anger…"  
  
"Your silence…"  
  
"Your arrogance…"  
  
"Your rudeness…"  
  
"Your kindness…"  
  
"Your smile…will always be here Van. Always here beside me."  
  
  
* Never too far away   
I won't let time erase   
One bit of yesterday   
Cause I have learned that   
Nobody can take your place   
And though we can never be   
I'll always think of you and me   
Always remember *  
  
She opened her eyes feeling the sunlight breeze against her cheeks she saw him, saw him standing there smiling down at her pulling her up as she stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Van…" she whispered feeling her heart pound against her chest, feeling tears forming in her eyes that are now flowing against her cheeks. She felt his hand as he slowly wiped away her tears and caressing it. She leaned on the hand in her cheek and closed her eyes not believing that's happening.  
  
"Are you really here Van?" she asked staring at him but her question was never answered as his lips meet hers. Warm, soft and…she slowly closed her eyes with a smile on her lips she pulled her arms up and entwined it in his neck.  
  
"Hitomi…"  
  
"Van…"  
  
"Wake up Hitomi…your going to be late." She opened her eyes seeing her mothers face in front of her.  
  
"Van!" she sat up looking around the room.  
  
"Who's Van?" her mother asked.  
  
"No one mother…its just a dream." She said staring outside.  
  
"You go down now and have some breakfast." As her mother left she stared at the side of the bed where she dreamed of having Van kissed her. She saw something shinning in the floor. She slowly came down and picked it up. Her necklace. She smiled.   
  
  
YOU'RE NEVER TOO FAR  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? Well…you don't have to screw me if you don't like it, just tell me what's wrong and I'll thank you for that very much. Thank you for reading!!!!!! 


End file.
